


[KHR] Hope Dies Late [R27R]

by sethnightlord



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethnightlord/pseuds/sethnightlord
Summary: *the unyielding gift from Tsuna to young Reborn*written on 11/26/2013*《希望最后死去》
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reborn





	[KHR] Hope Dies Late [R27R]

*送不出手的礼物

风里夹杂着湿润的水汽。

不是浴室里倦人的人造香味，而是更加有活力、带有盐味的那种。

潮湿咸腥的海风涌动着，拥挤着彼此，扬起他浅色的发丝。

泽田纲吉在国道上飞驰，余晖从海平线那边照在他的车上，也落了他满身满脸。他侧过头从掠过的棕榈树缝隙间捕捉那些光线，她们一点一点消失在闪闪发亮的海面上。

腾出一只手拿掉墨镜，黄昏刺眼的程度超过他的想象。眯起眼睛，满世界都是那样的色泽——金色、橙色、橘子色，侵略性的占满他的视觉。

-好美。

他重新回到驾驶上。显然若不是此刻只有他和他的车，泽田纲吉引发车祸的可能性都不用去计算。

所幸他在日落之前到达目的地。

一片海滩，节日庆典，在盛夏。

篝火让温度飙升，也蒸干空气里的水分。纲吉赤脚踏上沙子：松软细碎，砂砾填充满指缝，在脚底摩擦滚动。

-真棒。

他走向那边的酒水台，要一杯红石榴汁兑枫糖威士忌。调酒师是个年轻人，年轻到可以称作少年。

“不要盐边。”

调酒师点点头，因为离篝火太远看不清他的脸和表情；手指灵活不足三十秒就弄好，力度巧妙地一推，杯子顺势滑到纲吉面前。

他端起来喝一口，抿唇说：“给你自己来一杯，我请客。”

调酒师停下擦拭杯子的手，走出黑暗站到纲吉面前。他穿着敞开衣襟的白色衬衫和浅色沙滩裤，赤着脚，那种干净让泽田纲吉感到无比新鲜。

调酒师从纲吉脚边的纸箱里抽出支冰酒，咔嚓一声启开，就着唇咕咚咕咚，不带喘气半瓶没了。舔舔溢到下巴上的几滴，调酒师拎着酒瓶子碰了纲吉手中的杯子一下，把剩下半瓶留在那，回到吧台后边的黑暗里。

纲吉端着被人强制碰杯的杯子杵在那坐着看人家，年少的调酒师自始至终没什么表情，一双眼睛倒是亮的惊人。

他摆弄那些个酒瓶子，调酒壶上下翻飞，挤汁器在他手里都那么有趣。

-漂亮。

泽田纲吉觉得大老远跑这地方来真值。

他想邀请调酒师去海边走走，吃点小食，然后拜托他给自己做导游。家里都是些三头六臂的家伙，要抓紧时间多和他呆一会儿。

他一口气干了那杯软饮料，深呼吸三次，上前搭讪。

“我——”

没人知道这个男人十多岁思春期的时候喜欢什么，不知道怎么开口纲吉又回去坐着。后来他把那半瓶冰酒喝完，观望大半天酒精开始作用于大脑的时候，调酒师闲下来了。

他去给少年说，我想要找个人带我在这玩几天；他咬着舌头，我觉得你挺适合的。

少年挑起眉眼看他，那神情纲吉熟悉得不能再多些。就是嫩了点。他有很年轻的脸，很稚嫩的声线，很漂亮的铁灰色眼睛。

他说，好啊。

调酒师带他去吃烤串，喝罐装啤酒，在最地道的店里吃烤海货，喝土法酿的椰子酒。

两人舌头和胃都满足的时候已经是午夜以后，篝火熄灭看不清哪是哪。调酒师不知打哪掏出手电，深一脚浅一脚踩着沙子找到纲吉的车。

纲吉把少年放在宽敞的后座上拿毯子裹好，关上硬顶准备酒驾。

“你想住哪家酒店。”

“直走，门口有个海神雕塑的那家。”

调酒师选了一家贵得有理由的店，第二天早上他看到服务员按纲吉的要求给他准备的衣服。

全是浅色系，明亮的很舒服，甚至还有复数可供选择。

“大叔，被包养一定要上床？”

刚过三十就被这么叫简直是人神共愤，何况纲吉是公认的不显老。他笑的很委屈，说：“我不会做让你不愉快的事。”

调酒师回答说：“你的事我什么都不知道，凭什么信你。”说着自己动手换上衣服。合身的、全白的。

“你知道我在诱导你，但还是选了这一身。”

少年扣着纽扣，回身看他：“那是我不讨厌。”

-那就好。

最棒的旅行是跟随当地人吃喝玩乐，泽田纲吉给说这句话的人点十万八千个赞。 

调酒师带纲吉不停地吃，包括一家西班牙人开的日本菜馆，味道那叫一个难忘，特色到了一种停不下来的境界。他带纲吉去一些地方采风，人迹罕至的美景看了些，挤死人的酒水市场也去过。他们白天疯玩，晚上回到酒店找部电影来看，完了各回各屋。

某天早上，泽田纲吉去叫调酒师起床。

其实他告诉过纲吉他的名字，只是纲吉认为那个名字不太适合他。既不是他又是他的存在，还是单独找个称呼比较好。

调酒师就不错。

他不在他的房间里，取而代之是不少熟人。

“怎么都来了，总部没人看着？”

纲吉故意这么说，因为对方好像是打着“不带上你我们不会走”的旗号来的。

“泽田纲吉，你打算——”

他一摆手，软了几天的首领魂重新回到身上，说话的时候既无奈又坚决：“好啦。准备准备，三点出发。”

“知道了。那我们……”

“全都跟着我，”他朝他的家人们笑，饱含歉意的的那种：“你们都觉得我那么舍不得啊，轻重缓急我还是知道的。”

对不起，守护者们在那种事情发生后，并不认为和门外顾问扯上关系的事情你这个Boss还有冷静可言。

纲吉看看他们的脸就知道在想些什么，决定把这种纠纷先放放。

“他人呢。”

“休息室，药效退了就醒。”

纲吉趁着现在没穿西装，畅快地伸了个懒腰：“借酒店厨房用下，你们都还会几手吧。”

少年觉得很奇怪。不仅是那个男人本身，还有他说话的方式，看自己眼神。

想要了解自己，但又害怕跟过于亲近。

他受到诅咒曾经变成婴儿过，破除后重新长大，现在只是个活了十多年的人类。调酒师有一些同伴，都是他唯一信赖的人。他们告诉自己那段记忆缺失的时间非常短，而且无关紧要。

他理所当然不去回忆，不去在意。

这个男人应该是在他婴儿时期认识的，而且知道自己的秘密。

可他不信任他。

——他从没叫过自己的名字。

认识你但不愿意叫你名字的人可能有很多身份。

家人，亲人，爱人，敌人，债主，恋童癖（虽然他没有任何那方面的意思），普通游客，人贩子，星探。

太多了，他不想冒险跟他提起自己的过去。

明明被他叫出来应该感觉不错。

“嘿，起床了。”

泽田纲吉来叫自己，带着一套正装。他不理解为什么。

“是这样的，我被家里人逮到了，今天就要走。在那之前我们想和你吃顿早饭。”

调酒师爬起来，揉揉头发："我是问为什么是黑色的。"

“那就挑你喜欢的。”

“不，就这个。”

调酒师第一次看见他穿正装，他对纲吉说：“挺像一回事。”

“你也是，年轻的先生。看上去非常美味。”

他这么说的时候在看餐桌，不知道说自己还是食物。

纲吉把他带到右手第一席，下面是群单看外表完全不可能聚集在一起的人。

他不动声色，道：“你们没有血缘关系。”

“我们有更牢靠的东西绑着，”纲吉帮他铺好餐巾：“刚刚做的，算是家常便饭。你尝尝看。”

没有任何人说话，也没有人想要说话。直到纲吉不小心碰掉叉子，掉在地板上叮叮响两下。气氛因为太尴尬而跑掉，这里已经连气氛都没有了。

调酒师帮他捡起来，放在他手边，轻声说：“我吃饱了，味道很好。”

纲吉倒杯果汁给他：“喜欢就好啊。要去收拾东西么，一会儿送你回去。”

调酒师接过来还是不喘气就喝完，顾自站起来，朝一群眼睛都黏在他身上的人说：“谢谢招待，你们慢慢吃。”

“怪不得他那么喜欢。”

“是啊，难怪。”

临上车前，他受到一些礼物，说是这大叔麻烦你照顾了，那架势就跟送葬似的。

有他不会穿的和服，山地自行车，漏了不少针的围巾，游戏和掌机，贝壳形状的链子，圆顶礼帽，还有一个在他额头上不知画了什么驱鬼符。

泽田纲吉干巴巴站在那，直到被人七手八脚推出来。他手缩在口袋里，捏着什么东西，支支吾吾大半天，最后问调酒师：“有人告诉过你丢东西了么。”

他朝远处那些人看一眼，再转向眼前不曾告诉他真名的男人。铁灰色的眼睛又大又亮：“说在前头，之前的事我都不记得，你想要的我这里没有。”

“不然呢？”他丧气的耸耸肩，期待地有点近乎怯懦：“回答我。”

“有个戒指，不知道丢哪了。”

“…………”

调酒师看男人想说又说不出来，没那么凶了：“你可以去找找，我扔在——”

泽田纲吉直接笑出声来。

他敲司机的窗户，轻声说：“不要紧，已经没事了。”

车子启动，在加速度带起的风声里，他听到男人说——

“祝好运。”

不甚模糊的尾音，消失在湿润咸涩的空气里，渐渐生出一层霉斑。

Fin.

\------FT

兔子和R好到结了婚的。

兔子家的R可以说是不在了。

传达那些话给他的人是兔子。

旅游怎么可能不拍照留念。

他不在乎这个过客。

他一生平凡。


End file.
